Destiny A Joey and Rachel Fanfic
by rachandjoey4eva
Summary: Ross and Rachel are living together...but what happens when Rachel discovers a love for someone else, a love for someone that she has perhaps loved subconciouslyfor a long, long time (sry really bad at summaries!) JR Completed
1. Default Chapter

A Joey and Rachel Fanfic, not for diehard R & R fans, as I am a diehard Joey & Rachel fan myself  
  
Destiny  
  
I was fretting last night  
  
Lost out in the cold  
  
Couldn't see the light  
  
Then she opened up the door  
  
I came in from the dark  
  
Fell into her arms  
  
Just in time  
  
Now I know that I  
  
Left the past behind  
  
We'll let it go  
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
There's a look in her eyes  
  
Makes me feel alright  
  
Lights the perfect sky  
  
That I couldn't see before  
  
That she helped me to find  
  
Now that I've seen her shine  
  
I know I'll never be alone  
  
Cause now I know that I  
  
Have love I can't deny  
  
I won't let it go  
  
Clay Aiken "Perfect Day"  
  
Joey is sitting alone in his apartment, in his recliner chair holding Hugsy, staring blankly at the TV screen.  
  
Joey [to no one in particular]: Why did it have to be her? Why did I have to fall in love with the one woman I can't have? Why is life so hard? God, I wish I could just get over her!  
  
He throws down Hugsy seeming to be angry, then you see a single tear run down his cheek as runs to bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.  
  
Joey: Okay, I'm fine, It's going to be okay, I can do this, I can get over her, she's just like any other woman... except....  
  
Interrupted by a knock on the door, he suddenly turns around.  
  
Chandler: Hey Joe! Open up! Joey walks over to the door and unlocks it.  
  
Chandler: Hey man what's up? Do you have a girl in here? I heard you talking so I wasn't sure...plus the door was locked...so....  
  
Joey: No...um...I was just yelling at the TV, there was a Knicks game on and the ref made a bad call  
  
Chandler: Joe, the Knicks game is on tomorrow night... plus you weren't yelling... you sounded kinda upset, are you okay?  
  
Joey: Yea man I'm fine, just feeling a little tired  
  
Chandler: Tired as in sleepy or tired like you're tired of trying to get over Rachel?  
  
Joey: Jeez man how do you do that? You always seem to see right through me!  
  
Joey walks over and gives him a hug. They both walk over and sit down in the recliner chairs.  
  
Chandler: Joe, you're gonna get through this, you won't feel this way forever, soon you'll move on, and find someone else...  
  
Joey: Yea but Chandler, lately I've just been feeling so terrible, like... like I wanna rip my heart out because it hurts so much! I've never felt this way before, I love her so much and its breaking my heart in two that I can't have her. I mean, I'm so used to having most women say yes to me, but now, the one woman who I really want to say yes to me...well, she won't.  
  
Chandler: Wow... she really hurt you didn't she?  
  
Joey: No, its not her fault! Don't blame it on her! You can't choose who you love... I know I didn't, it just kinda happened. One day she's your roommate and good friend Rachel, and next thing you know BAM! You've fallen head over heels in love with her, and she's the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on.  
  
Chandler: Well... why don't you try thinking about some negative characteristics she has?  
  
Joey: Okay, that might work. Hmm... negative characteristics... OH! I KNOW! She made me start drinking these "low calorie" beers, which, let me tell you, do NOT taste like real beer! And, and...DAMMIT CHANDLER THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER! SHE'S THE PERFECT WOMAN! She's funny, sensitive, kind, you can tell her anything, and she's got those deep blue eyes that you just get lost in every time you look at her...  
  
Chandler: Whoa man, don't get all "sentimental" on me; I can't handle all this deep stuff... I've never seen you like this before.  
  
Joey: Yea...well I've never felt like this before.  
  
Chandler: I know... I'm really sorry about everything Joe, but I kinda have a meeting in 15 minutes, so I've got to leave you, even though I don't like doing that at a time like this...  
  
Joey: No, no its fine, you can go... I'll just stay here and think about stuff...  
  
Chandler: Try to take your mind off Rachel, ok?  
  
Joey: Ok, I'll try, but its not gonna be easy I can tell you that.  
  
Chandler: Yea I know, again I'm really sorry buddy...  
  
Joey: I know... so I'll catch ya later?  
  
Chandler: Yea, anytime you need to talk...  
  
Joey: Yea I know  
  
They both hug and Chandler leaves as you see Joey take a seat at one of the counter stools and look off into the distance, obviously thinking about Rachel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ross & Rachel's Apartment  
  
Rachel is sitting on the brown leather couch in the living room watching "Days of Our Lives"  
  
Rachel (thinking): I wonder what he's doing right now. Things just haven't been the same since that night at dinner when he said that he loved me. I didn't mean to hurt him, I mean, he's one of my best friends, he's always been there for me, when I was pregnant with Emma, unsure of things with Ross...  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted with the key turning in the lock. She quickly throws the blanket off herself, switches the TV off, and starts to read a fashion magazine. She didn't want Ross to know she was still thinking about the whole "Joey/her" scenario, or else he would flip out, like he did the first time he found out.  
  
Ross: Hey Rach! So what did you do today? Are you feeling any better, did you go back to work?  
  
With Ross it was like never ending questions being fired at her, he always wanted to know what exactly what she had been doing, he was so paranoid about her seeing Joey and maybe considering starting a relationship with him. He had forbidden her to see him, and she had agreed for the sake of trying to make a proper family for Emma. It was getting harder and harder as time went on for her to not see Joey, instead of easier and easier, as she had hoped it would be. These past few weeks she had stayed home, thinking about her situation with Joey all the while, she didn't feel like going to work and dealing with all her co-workers. She had told Ross she wasn't feeling well, and that a very bad case of the flu had been going around her office. However, she had the feeling he was getting a little suspicious.  
  
Rachel: Um... I'm feeling slightly better; I think I may be back to work in a couple days or so, I just stayed on the couch today, read some fashion magazines, talked to Mon. Ross: That's cool, I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want me to get you anything; I'm going out to pick up some Chinese food?  
  
Rachel: Yea...sure, how 'bout some chicken lo mien.  
  
Ross: Okay, no problem, be back in 10 minutes.  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
Ross walks out the door. Rachel lies down on the couch and pulls the blanket back over herself, and turns the TV back on to "Days of Our Lives" with a faraway look on her face. Monica & Chandler's Apartment Monica: CHANDLER, DINNER'S READY!!! Chandler [mimicking]: Chandler, dinner's ready! Monica: Chandler! I can hear you! Chandler: Sorry, Mon. Monica: Don't let it happen again! And by the way Chandler, I do know what you were doing in the bathroom.  
  
Chandler: You...you do, do you? Monica: Yea, you were taking some more of my pregnancy tests! I know that we know we're adopting Erica's baby now, but that doesn't mean I want to stop trying...and it would be useful to have some tests left over! Chandler: How the...How When How did you know??!? Monica: Honey, I can tell that when the box of pregnancy tests is nearly empty, and I have been ovulating, that someone besides me is using them! Chandler: Fine, fine...but sometimes when I'm left home alone.... Monica: Okay, that's it, you need to go out more!  
  
Rachel & Ross's Apartment  
  
Rachel is still lying on the couch, now with the TV off as "Days of Our Lives" reruns are over. She is looking at the big window across which shows Monica and Chandler's apartment, although that's not the apartment she is thinking about. Ross enters the apartment, the bag of Chinese food under his arm.  
  
Ross: Rachel, hun, I'm back with the Chinese.  
  
Rachel shows no sign of hearing him walk in or talk to her.  
  
Ross: Rachel! Earth to Rachel...  
  
Rachel [laughingly]: Oh, sorry Ross, I guess I must have drifted off a little...you know how sick people get  
  
Ross [suspiciously]: Yea, I know what you mean Rach... anyway, I'll just go get us some plates and we can start enjoying our wonderful Chinese dinner!  
  
Rachel: Ross... can't we just eat out of the carton; I mean that's how we always used to eat it at-  
  
She stops herself quickly from saying "at Joeys" knowing that this would make Ross livid with rage.  
  
Rachel: -At my office  
  
Ross [still looking a little doubtful]: Alright...I guess we could try that  
  
He sits down on the couch, passes Rachel her Lo Mien and some chopsticks, and starts to eat his dish as she opens her carton and digs in. Again, Rachel is staring off into the distance, thinking about that night when she and Joey had ordered this exact same dish from the exact same restaurant, and stayed up all night talking about totally random stuff, but it was still meaningful to her. She and Ross had never had those "heart to heart" talks during their relationship.  
  
Ross [obviously repeating this for a 3rd or 4th time]: Rachel! I said did you want some wine?  
  
Rachel [realizing she has been spacing out again]: Oh! Yea sure I'd love some.  
  
Ross: Rachel, you're acting really strangely lately...what is the matter with you?  
  
Rachel: I'm just sick Ross, nothing else.  
  
Ross: Yea...well then what is all this about "eating outta the carton", hmm? Where did you get that habit from? Our "friend" Joey perhaps?  
  
You could tell him mentioning this name brought a lot of tension into the room  
  
Rachel: ROSS! Jeez, just because I happen to eat Chinese food the same way as him doesn't mean I'm in love with him!  
  
Ross: Oh, are you sure about that, missy?  
  
Rachel: Did you just call me "missy"?  
  
Ross: Yes! Every time I talk to you, it's like you're never there! Sure, you may be sitting on the couch next to me, but your mind is somewhere else. I never feel like you're listening to me. You're always day dreaming about someone... maybe a someone we all know very well...maybe JOEY!  
  
Rachel: GOD ROSS! EVERY TIME I ACT A LITTLE DIFFERENT IT'S ALWAYS JOEYS FAULT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING ABOUT, AND YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND MAKE PRESUMPTIONS LIKE THAT!  
  
Ross: Well, then who are you thinking about when you space off like that.  
  
Rachel [knowing that she is about to be caught]: Chandler...  
  
Ross: Oh come on Rachel!  
  
Rachel: No I'm serious, we've been doing a lot of stuff together lately, and I was just thinking about whether to call him or not.  
  
Ross: No you weren't!  
  
Rachel: You know what Ross; I can't deal with this right now! I'm going to bed!  
  
Ross: Fine!  
  
Rachel slams the door to her bedroom shut and throws herself onto her bed, feeling miserable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rachel [thinking to herself in her head]: God, couldn't I have come up with a better excuse than Chandler, what was I thinking?  
  
She quietly kicked her shoes off, put some pajamas on, and pulled the sheets over her, as she lay with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She heard Ross throw the Chinese food away in the trash can, and go into the bathroom. She heard the shower head turn on, and Ross's idiotic voice reciting dinosaur names over and over again. She missed Joey's singing while he was in the shower; it always used to wake her up in the morning, and occasionally put her to sleep at night. She started to count the bumps on the ceiling as she heard Ross open the door to his bedroom. Then the apartment was silent. God she hated the silence, it never used to be this dead quiet when she was at Joey's. He'd always be up late watching a movie or doing something, and the apartment would never be quiet as she was falling asleep. Jeez, she must have been staring at the ceiling for a while now, she could hear Ross snoring. She turned over and tried to fall asleep with no luck. She glanced at the clock and saw it read 2:03 AM. She couldn't take it anymore, any of it, the silence, Ross, and not seeing one of her best friends in the whole world. It was then that she made her decision. She softly slid the sheets off herself, and padded over to her closet. She ran a hairbrush through her hair, as it settled over her pink spaghetti strap top, and slid some shoes onto her feet which were being brushed by a white pair of pajama pants with small pink hearts covering them. She grabbed a pillow off her bed, and opened the bedroom door, praying silently that it wouldn't squeak. She crept over to the door and smoothly undid the bolt and slipped silently through the space between the door and the wall. She was free. Rachel walked down the deserted hallway, the emptiness swallowing her up as she began to run towards the elevator, trying to escape from it all. As soon as she got there she jumped into the elevator and pressed "lobby."  
  
Rachel: C'mon! I know you can go faster!  
  
Then the elevator doors opened, and released her into the bright lobby. She made her way quickly over to the door, and pushed it open, the cold, November night air blowing her golden brown hair around her bare shoulders. "Dammit" she said, it was raining, and she had neglected to pick up an umbrella. She moved quickly, with a purpose over to the apartment building across the street, feeling thankful that that man was there to hold the door for her, or else she wouldn't have known what to do. She ran up the two flights of stairs, and stepped down into the hallway, finally standing in front of Apartment 19. She raised her hand to knock, and then hesitated for a moment, unsure of what she was about to do. Then, her decision was made, and she rapped her hand softly on the door three times. A disheveled looking Joey pulled open the door, his eyes widening with surprise as he saw who was standing there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Note: Sorry, I know you guys asked for more this time... and this isn't that long...but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed me...keep on doing it, I love feedback!  
  
Joey: Rach, what...what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night, aren't you supposed to be at home...with Ross?  
  
He didn't want to mention the fact she wasn't supposed to be allowed to see him, you could see in his eyes he was partially happy she was there.  
  
Rachel: Um, yea we're kinda having some...problems and I just can't be in the apartment tonight, and I thought "who is the person I can trust the most", so I came here. I hope its ok...  
  
Joey: Yea... no its fine Rach, come in  
  
He saw her whole body give way with relief. It was only then that he saw she was shivering and dripping wet, her damp hair sticking to her shoulders and neck.  
  
Joey: Rachel, you must be freezing, god let me get you something dry to put on.  
  
Rachel: Oh, no, Joey it's fine, I'll just go sit by the radiator and dry off.  
  
Joey: No, Rach, its fine seriously, you can't be sitting around catching a chill.  
  
Rachel gave him a smile as he headed off into his room to get her something to wear. She didn't let it show, but she was secretly happy about how he was taking care of her. Ross never seemed to understand exactly what she needed, although he did try. Just then Joey came out of his bedroom carrying a pair of navy blue sweat pants, a plain white shirt, and a grey sweatshirt with "New York Knicks" written across it in bold navy letters.  
  
Rachel: Thanks so much Joey, I'll just go into the bathroom and change if you don't mind.  
  
Joey: Yea, sure, no problem Rach.  
  
She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Joey started to pace around his apartment.  
  
Joey [thinking to himself in his head]: Oh my god! What are you doing? You're just setting yourself up to be hurt again! Ross would kill you if he knew that Rachel was here right now! You should have told her to go to Chandler & Monica's!  
  
However, he knew he couldn't have done that. Although to herself in the bathroom Rachel thought she looked terrible, when she had arrived at the door and Joey set eyes on her, he thought she looked so beautiful. Her deep blue eyes looking pleadingly into his dark brown ones, her golden brown hair slightly sticking to her tanned shoulders, and... He was interrupted by Rachel's return, as she emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Rachel: Hey Joey, I hope you don't mind, I hung my wet clothes on your shower rod.  
  
Joey: No that's fine.  
  
God she looked great. She also looked helpless and lost, standing there in his too-big sweatpants and sweatshirt, her bare toes curling.  
  
Rachel [her eyes filling with tears]: Joey, I-  
  
He bit his lip, he hated seeing anyone cry, but to see the one woman he ever loved cry; that was just too much.  
  
Joey: Aww, Rach don't do that, you know how I hate to see people cry.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Joey, just give me a second.  
  
She took a deep breath in through her nose, and wiped her eyes.  
  
Joey: Rach...do you wanna talk about this?  
  
Rachel: Yea, ok just give me one more sec.  
  
Joey had been trying to avoid any physical contact with her, afraid that it would make her even harder to let go of a second time. But once he saw her wrap her arms around herself, and saw her mouth quiver as she tried to regain her composure, he couldn't stop himself, it was like a reflex. He moved smoothly across the floor to her, and enveloped her in his arms. Then she couldn't control herself any more. She let go of a strangled sob as she wrapped her own arms around his waist tightly. God she had missed the sense of security when she hugged him. They stood there like that for a good minute, in their tight embrace and Rachel sobbing into his chest. Finally, Joey started to lead her over to the couch, and sat her down next to him, as he pulled a blanket over her still shivering body. He did all this trying not to release the embrace, as Rachel still had her arms around him. But after they were both sitting down he attempted to remove his arms from her body, but she stopped him.  
  
Rachel: Don't let go Joey, let's just stay here for a while.  
  
Joey moved over closer to her, and settled back as her head came to rest sideways upon his chest, and she pulled her legs up onto the couch next to her. He stroked her damp hair as he smoothed it back from around her face.  
  
Joey [softly]: It's going to be okay Rach, don't worry; everything's going to be fine.  
  
Although he really didn't know whether it was going to be okay, or what had happened to make Rachel come running to his apartment. He rested his chin on her head, deep in thought. He heard Rachel take a deep breath, and sigh as she nuzzled up closer to him. He prepared himself for a long and painful night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Suddenly, Joey was awakened by Rachel's thrashing around, and her voice calling out:  
  
Rachel: No! Stop it! Somebody save me please!  
  
And then suddenly she awoke, looking around in a panic, not knowing where she was.  
  
Joey: Shh, Rach its okay, you just had a bad dream.  
  
He pulled her over onto his lap, her trembling body now damp with sweat. As he sat there holding her in his arms, he began to think about all the good times they had together. All the times she had helped him prepare for auditions, tapings, interviews, listened to him when he was having problems, rejecting him when he said he was falling in love with her...God he had to stop! This is your friend Rachel, she needs comforting tonight, stop thinking about yourself!  
  
Rachel [bringing her head up to look Joey in the eye]: I think I'm ready to talk now.  
  
Joey: Okay, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything  
  
Rachel: Positive. I don't really know what happened. I mean, after I moved into Ross's apartment when he said that Emma needed a real family, I thought, okay, I can do this, it's for Emma's sake. And for a while, I was okay. But then, Ross just started getting so paranoid and possessive. Everyday after work it was "Where have you been?" "Why are you late" whenever I got home two minutes after I should have. He kept accusing me of seeing you, and then I started getting depressed, being at home was no fun, work seemed like a waste of time, so I just told Ross I had a bad case of the flu. Then today I kept spacing out when Ross was home, and I think he had begun to get a little suspicious about my staying home from work anyway, and he just lost it. He started accusing me of only ever thinking of you, and didn't I ever think about my family. Then tonight as I was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I couldn't remember why I had ever thought of "getting back together" with Ross again. I kept hearing all his irritating habits, and if I wasn't hearing them I was thinking about them. I was listening to the dead quiet after he had gone to bed, and I realized that I never had any fun anymore, and I just thought, why am I doing this to myself? And that's when I decided to come here.  
  
Joey: Wow, so Ross is pretty controlling and overprotective.  
  
Rachel: Yea, you got that right. Anyway, I just needed to get out of that apartment, I felt like everything was closing in on me, the walls, the ceiling, the hallways. I need to take a break from Ross; he is just really getting on my last nerve lately.  
  
Joey: I understand Rach. Whatever you need, Joey is here for you, 100%.  
  
Rachel: Okay, well I have one favor to ask of you.  
  
Joey: What is it Rach, I'll do anything.  
  
And she could tell he really meant it.  
  
Rachel: Can you call Monica and Chandler, and ask them to tell Ross that I am staying with them for a few days; I'd really be staying here, as long as that's okay with you?  
  
Joey: Yea, sure Rach, stay as long as you want, as long as you need to think things over.  
  
Rachel: Thanks Joe.  
  
Joey: No problem, just being there for a friend in need.  
  
She noticed he said friend. Joey got up and walked over to the kitchen and started to make some coffee.  
  
Rachel: Hey Joey, do you mind if I just curl up here on the couch to go to sleep?  
  
Joey: No Rach, don't be silly, I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed.  
  
Rachel: I don't wanna impose or anything...  
  
Joey: Don't be stupid, you could never impose on anyone  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
She gets up slowly off the couch, and walks over to Joey.  
  
Rachel: Thank you so much for letting me stay here, you don't know how much it means to me, you're such a great friend.  
  
With that, she gives him a huge hug, which he returns looking surprised as she yet again buries her face in his chest.  
  
Rachel: 'Night!  
  
It seemed kind of ironical to say goodnight when it was actually 4:30 in the morning. But it worked. She stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek, and then turned around, and went into his bedroom. She looked at the soft mattress, so appealing after her long and emotionally exhausting day. Then, something caught her eye, sitting on Joey's nightstand. It was a single, solitary picture, turned over. She turned around telling her that it was none of her business, but her curiosity caught the better of her, and she quickly moved over to the nightstand. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and quickly flipped the picture over in her hand. When she saw who it was of, her breath caught in her throat. There she was, captured in a single snapshot, laughing, probably at something funny Chandler had said. It was at that soap-opera party that Joey had roughly a year ago. But how did he get that picture? She wondered to herself. And then it came to her. Joey had hired that professional photographer, who had gone around taking pictures of everyone all night long, and he had had a rather odd infatuation with her, but she didn't think much of it at the time. She remembered the flash bulb continuously going off in her face, wherever she turned. She didn't mind though, she had felt flattered. Then, a corner of what seemed to be a strip of smaller photos which she had not seen before, were sticking out from underneath his bed. For the second time that night, she gasped, as she saw a long strip of pictures, all of herself in different poses. Happy, laughing, sad, thoughtful, wistful, smiling as Joey was given a gift from all of his cast-mates. Then she suddenly heard his voice coming from the other room, and was drawn to the door to listen. She pressed her ear against the door, and began to listen:  
  
Joey and Chandler are talking; Chandler was called on the phone and asked by Joey to come over.  
  
Joey: I'm sorry man, I would've waiting 'til morning, but I really need to talk now! Yes it's important!  
  
Chandler: Well come on tell me about it.  
  
Rachel listened to Joey recount all the events of his day since she had arrived at her apartment.  
  
Chandler: Dude are you insane? Do you know how long it has taken you to even get over Rachel the tiniest little bit! Don't you see, you're just setting yourself up to be hurt all over again!  
  
Joey: Shh... she's sleeping in the next room! I don't want to wake her, she's had a rough day.  
  
Chandler: Still... I don't think this is a very good idea Joe. I mean, do you think you've moved on from her so you can just be a comforting friend to her?  
  
Joey: I know you've heard this before Chandler, but it's hard to get over the love of your life. Whenever I see her I think "God she's beautiful", even when she used to emerge from her room in the morning with no makeup on, she was still the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on. Every time I used to see her and Ross together, I'd just want to grab her and kiss her, and take her from my own, and it hurt so bad that I couldn't! It still does...So if you're asking if I'm still in love with her...  
  
Chandler [quietly and kindly]: Joey, I think it's pretty obvious that you are.  
  
Rachel suddenly felt wet on her cheeks, and once she touched her fingers to them, she realized she had been crying. How could any one man feel so much love for her, she had never heard Ross talk about her that way before. She felt like she shouldn't be listening anymore, so she walked softly over to his bed, and lay down quietly, sinking into the soft and feathery mattress, pulling the covers over her. His smell surrounded her, on his clothes and on his sheets. Finally, for the first time that night, she fell into a deep and calm sleep, a small smile playing across her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
At about 11 that morning, she woke up to the sound of the radio playing in the kitchen, Joey singing along, and the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. So different from her usual mornings of silence as Ross swore while looking for his papers and keys. Her hair tousled from sleep, she opened the door as Joey looked over at her smiling in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.  
  
Joey: How'd you sleep?  
  
Rachel [with a smile]: Great, and you?  
  
Joey: Fine, the couch makes a pretty good bed shockingly enough.  
  
Rachel [chuckling]: Haha... I think you better take the bed back because I feel guilty not letting you sleep in your own bedroom since I'm going to be staying with you for a few days...you did say that was okay, right?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's really no problem Rach, don't worry about, Joey's gotcha covered. I called Monica and Chandler and they're calling Ross this morning saying that you will be staying with them for a couple of days.  
  
Rachel: Thanks so much Joe. Anyway... I better go take a shower; I don't want to be late for work!  
  
Joey: You're feeling up to going to work today?  
  
Rachel: Yea, [smiling], I think do!  
  
After talking to Joey the night before, she was feeling extremely well rested, and alive with the joys of life. It was surprising what a good chat with your long, lost, and well-loved best friend could do.  
  
Joey: That's great Rach, but you don't want to go to work on an empty stomach, sit down and eat some of Joey's famous pancakes with bacon!  
  
As if on cue, Rachel's stomach growled, causing Joey to laugh. She smiled at him and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. She watched him as he moved lazily over to the stove to flip over a pancake. 'God he looks great this morning' she thought to herself. 'What are you doing???' she quickly realized what she had been musing over in her head. 'This is Joey! You told him that you had no feelings for him except for those of a friend!' She quickly shook her head back and forth, curled a strand of hair behind her ear, and regained her composure.  
  
Rachel: Dammit! Oh my god I completely forgot to pack any clothes when I left last night! I was in such a hurry to get out of there... oh god how am I going to go to work! This is terrible, they're going to fire me I've been off work for so long!  
  
Joey [turning around from his position at the stove]: Rachel, don't worry, everything's going to be fine!  
  
Again, for the second time in less than 48 hours, he was still unsure while saying this phrase.  
  
Joey: I tell you what, why don't you call into your office and say that you were up all night...with Emma and that Ross couldn't look after her today because he has a huge meeting which will take up almost the entire day. Then today we can solve the clothes issue, by me lending you my credit card and sending you off for a day of shopping, and don't you dare worry about paying me back!  
  
Rachel sat there at the counter in her old home, stunned at the amount of kindness this man had in him. She felt so much gratitude towards him; he always knew how to fix most everything.  
  
Rachel: Are, are you sure Joey? You have to at least let me pay you –  
  
Joey: No, I told you not to worry about paying me back, this is my treat, now you eat these pancakes, go take a shower, borrow an outfit of Monica's, and then you hit the shops!  
  
Rachel [smiling]: Okay, thank you so much Joey, you're such a sweet friend!  
  
Joey: Thanks...okay two pancakes and three slices of bacon coming up!  
  
He flipped the two fluffy pancakes onto a plate and poured syrup over them, causing Rachel's mouth to water after realizing she had never finished her Lo Mien the night before. Joey then skillfully slid the bacon off of the grill and onto the plate next to the pancakes.  
  
Joey: Here you go, Rach! Eat up, you're going to need all your strength today if you're going shopping!  
  
He knew how much she loved shopping, and he also knew how long it took her. She used to be gone for whole days at a time when she was in the mood to shop, and he didn't want her over-doing herself.  
  
Rachel: Thanks. [taking a bite of the pancakes] Mmmm! These are so good!  
  
Joey: I'm glad you like them.  
  
Then, for the first time in months, Rachel managed to finish a meal that was put in front of her.  
  
Rachel: Okay, well thanks so much for breakfast, I'm going to go take that shower and then head over to Mon's for an outfit!  
  
She placed her plate in the kitchen sink.  
  
Joey: No problem.  
  
Rachel walked over to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her as Joey heard the shower start up. Something drew him to the bathroom door, but he didn't know what. Knowing she was in their, taking a shower in his bathroom... lathering the soap over- He had to stop! This was crazy! Rachel was here seeking comfort from him, her friend, nothing more. With that, he turned on his heel and went into his bedroom to make his bed. Joey lay down, exhausted from all this thinking he was doing lately about things with Rachel. God, now his bed even smelled like her! Her sweet perfume was now circulating in his head, making him very drowsy... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Later that afternoon.........  
  
Rachel [entering the apartment with roughly 10 shopping bags and a wide grin on her face]: I'm ba-ack!  
  
Joey [turning around in his recliner chair]: Wow, looks like you had a really good time!  
  
Rachel: Yep! I feel so great right now, in fact, I've completely forgotten about work...and lunch!  
  
She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip.  
  
Joey: Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go out to dinner tonight, you and me a restaurant of your choice.  
  
Rachel: Really? That sounds great; I can wear one of my new outfits!  
  
Joey: Alright, well, what restaurant, I can call and make us a reservation. Around seven?  
  
Rachel: Yea, seven sounds wonderful. How about...Serendipity, it's a great little restaurant that's just opened up, someone mentioned it about two months ago at work and was raving about the food.  
  
Joey: Sounds great, I'll just call and make the reservation...this leaves you with a couple of hours to get ready since we're making it at seven, that ok?  
  
Rachel nearly laughed; it made her think of all the times that Ross had made reservations an hour before, leaving her with little time to get ready. He would always start yelling at her to hurry up in fear that they would be late. Joey, however, was more considerate in this area; he knew how long it took her to get ready. She couldn't even imagine Ross asking her if the reservation time was okay, he just used to make the presumption that it was.  
  
Rachel [smiling]: Yep, that's fantastic. I'm just going to go hop in the shower, unless you want to go first?  
  
Joey: Na, that's fine you go ahead, I'll shower when you're done.  
  
Rachel: Okay  
  
She walked into her bedroom, set down the shopping bags, and kicked off her shoes. Then Rachel came back out into the apartment, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As he heard the hum of the shower running, he also heard the sound of a woman's voice, seemingly singing. He crept towards the bathroom door and lightly pressed his ear against it.  
  
"What you want, baby I got it, what you need, you know I got it....Just a little respect.....R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me...."  
  
Joey stepped away from the bathroom door and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. While turning on the faucet Joey remembered something Ross had told him a while ago....  
  
A couple years earlier...  
  
Ross: It sort of hurts me, you know. I mean, when her dad was trying to convince me to break up with Rachel by telling me about all these habits she has, and whether I was willing to deal with them, he mentioned this thing about her singing in the shower. He said that every time she sings in the shower, it's a sure sign that she's happy, and in a good place in her life. And not once has she ever sung in the shower in the duration of our relationship...  
  
Back to the Present...  
  
Joey [thinking]: Wow, I'm glad she's feeling happy, and this is a sure-fire way to know that.  
  
Just then, the shower shut off, and he heard the creak of the door opening. Rachel emerged, pink bathrobe around her body and her freshly washed hair sticking to her neck.  
  
Rachel: Joe, bathrooms free.  
  
With that, she walked into her bedroom, leaving the scent of her coconut shampoo trailing behind her. Joey took a deep breath inwards, and prepared himself for a long shower full of having to stop himself thinking about Rachel, since her scent would be surrounding him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
An hour later...  
  
Rachel [calling from her bedroom, the door is now open]: Joey, can you help me do up the chain on my necklace?  
  
Joey [calling back from his bedroom]: Sure, come out into the living room and I'll help you  
  
They both emerge from their bedrooms, Joey's jaw drops as he sees Rachel. She is dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress which came down to a little below her knee. Her shoes are high heeled, also black, with straps that are wrapped around her ankle. She has blow-dried her hair so that her golden highlights seem to be more picked out than ever, her hair shining under the lights of the family room.  
  
Joey: Wow! You look...amazing!  
  
Rachel [grinning]: You don't clean up too bad yourself. Here's the necklace.  
  
She turned around, a whiff of her perfume hitting Joey smack in the face and heart. He had to stop for a second and regain his composure. He put his arms over her head and set the gold heart pendant on her chest, doing up the clasp in the back.  
  
Rachel: Thanks Joey, let me just get my jacket.  
  
Joey: Oh don't worry, I'll get it for you.  
  
She watched as he went into her room to pick up her jacket off of her bed, noticing how good he looked in that grey cashmere sweater and those black pants, they were really setting off his good looks.  
  
Joey: Here you go  
  
He said this while slipping the coat onto Rachel's left arm, and then her right.  
  
Rachel: Thanks Joey, I'll head down and hail us a cab, meet you there in a few?  
  
Joey: Yea, I'll just lock up the apartment.  
  
She turned and began walking out into the hallway; Joey was pleased to see that there was a newly added jump in her step. God what was he doing, remember, she's a friend in need, just keep saying that to yourself.  
  
As he walked out into the crisp October air, he caught sight of Rachel waving as she stood by the bright yellow New York taxi cab.  
  
Rachel: Over here!  
  
She called, watching as Joey turned and walked towards her.  
  
She and Joey climbed into the cab, Joey let her get in first, he was always such a gentleman. He pulled the door shut, and said to the driver  
  
Joey: Serendipity, on 21st street.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At the Restaurant...  
  
Joey: ...and I will have the Lobster with a side of potatoes. Thank you.  
  
Rachel smiled at him as the waiter took their menus away.  
  
Waiter: Your food should be here in about 15 minutes.  
  
Rachel: Thanks for taking me out tonight Joey, it really means a lot to me. Are you sure you don't want me to help you pay for this? I mean you're also paying for my expenses when I'm staying with you, you won't even let me pay half the rent like I used to....  
  
Joey: Rach, its all on me, don't give it another thought.  
  
Why was he being so nice to her, he was doing all these enormous favors for her, jeopardizing his relationship with Ross to an even further extent, and she hadn't ever done anything for him in return.  
  
Rachel: Joey, are you sure there's nothing I can do in return for you letting me stay with you and paying for all this stuff.  
  
Joey thought to himself. Yes, there was one thing that she could do for him, never leave him, be his girlfriend, return his unrequited love for her.  
  
Joey: Positive, I really don't mind having you stay with me. It's nice to have a friend living with me again.  
  
She noticed he used the word "friend" and nothing more. She could here the lyrics of a song that was being played softly on the radio.  
  
"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
  
You look tonight  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
  
I can't take my eyes off you  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite  
  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around  
  
And I want you to be mine  
  
And if you need a reason why  
  
It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
That way that I want you tonight  
  
It's the way that you hold me  
  
And the way that you know me  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
  
You feel it in the way  
  
Oh, feel it in the way..."  
  
Joey saw her looking off into the distance.  
  
Joey: [softly & tentatively]: Rachel... do you...want to dance?  
  
She immediately snapped out of her daydream.  
  
Rachel: Okay...sure.  
  
Joey stood up first, and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, and rose from the table, keeping one of her hands in his hand, and the other laying lightly on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
  
Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile  
  
And the reasons they may change  
  
But what I'm feelin' stays the same..."  
  
Rachel moved closer into his body by instinct, and gave a little sigh as she placed her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm tighten around her waist. She wished she could stay there forever, it was so simple, just him and her, swaying back and forth to the gentle rhythm of the music. Why couldn't her life be this simple. Just then she heard a huge crash. The door of the restaurant had swung open, and in the doorway stood a solitary, infuriated figure. Ross. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Everyone had turned around to look at this person who had made such a disruptive entrance into their otherwise peaceful evening. Joey saw Ross look with such anger and hate at him and Rachel, which was when Joey realized they were still in their "embrace." Joey felt Rachel trembling in his arms as Ross started to advance towards them. Joey didn't want to, but he knew it was best as he removed his arms from around Rachel.  
  
Ross [snarling]: HOW COULD YOU JOEY? AFTER ALL I EVER DID FOR YOU. YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!  
  
Rachel [shocked]: ROSS!  
  
Ross: DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH ME RACHEL KAREN GREEN! I PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD FOR NEARLY A YEAR AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO...  
  
Rachel [lowering her voice slightly, remembering they are still in the middle of restaurant]: Ross, I wouldn't call your insistence that I live with you so that you could watch my every move "putting a roof over my head."  
  
Ross [in a low growl]: You ungrateful bit-  
  
Joey [stepping in front of Rachel]: Okay Ross, its one thing to call me a name, but to start on Rachel...that's taking it one step too far in my books.  
  
Ross nearly seemed unrecognizable with all this rage built up inside of him, it was like he was a whole other person than the Ross they had known years ago. As Rachel had said before, she had thought he was someone that could never hurt her...but everything had changed now. How true that was.  
  
Ross: What are you suggesting... do you want to take this conversation outside.  
  
Joey swallowed hard. With this much anger inside of Ross, who knew what he could do when he totally unleashed his feelings outside of the restaurant. But he had to do this. He had to take a chance, Rachel was his friend, and Ross had taken a stab at her, and it was Joey's duty to look after Rachel, therefore it was his duty to "take this conversation outside" with Ross.  
  
Rachel [stepping towards Joey slightly, saying this in a near whisper]: Joey...you don't have to do this...  
  
Joey [in a low whisper]: Rachel, he's not going to get away with talking to you like this...we're just going to have a talk that's all...who knows, maybe we could resolve things once and for all.  
  
However, one glance over at Ross's face seemed to show otherwise. Joey knew that Rachel shouldn't be there when they did talk.  
  
Joey [slipping his apartment keys into Rachel's hand]: Go home Rachel, I'll be back later. You don't need to be here when we talk...its ok.  
  
Rachel [softly]: Are you sure...?  
  
Joey [also softly]: Positive. Now go home and get some rest. Don't wait up if I'm late.  
  
Rachel reluctantly moved away from Joey to pick up her coat from the restaurant chair where she had previously been seated. She slid her arms into it, remembering how gently Joey had slipped it onto her earlier that same evening. She wrapped it around herself, and took the long way around the restaurant, as she heard the sounds of Joey and Ross's footsteps behind her. After she pushed open the door and started walking down the sidewalk, she gave one last glance behind her. She saw Ross yelling at Joey, although she couldn't hear what he was saying as she was nearly around the corner. She had a bad feeling about this little "conversation" on a whole. It worried her as she hailed a cab, it worried her as she paid the cab driver, it worried her as she walked up the stairs to Apartment 19, and it worried her as she changed into her pajamas, sitting down in the barcalounger chair, anticipating Joey's return.  
  
Back at the Restaurant...  
  
Ross [still yelling]: ...AND TO HAVE HER LIVING WITH YOU, TAKING HER AWAY FROM HER HOME WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JOEY! HOW!  
  
Joey [at a loss for words]: I...I  
  
Ross: YOU KNOW THERE IS NO EXCUSE THAT YOU'LL HAVE WHICH WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG JOEY...TOO LONG HAVE I WATCHED YOU TAKE AWAY THE GIRLS I LOVE. NOW IT'S MY TURN TO GET THE GIRL, I'M NOT LETTING YOU HAVE THIS ONE.  
  
With that, Ross reached into his pocket, and pulled out a slim, black gun. Joey's eyes widened, his whole life flashed before him, he never got to tell Rachel he loved her...  
  
BANG! Then everything went black... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Rachel: Hello?  
  
Hospital Worker: Hello, is this Rachel Green?  
  
Rachel: Yes, this is she.  
  
Hospital Worker: Are you sitting down?  
  
Rachel: Why? Oh god what happened, oh my god please, please tell me.  
  
She took a seat on one of the counter stools.  
  
Hospital Worker: There was an accident at around 9pm outside of Serendipity, the restaurant on 21st street.  
  
Rachel [feeling her legs go weak, in a whisper]: No...  
  
Hospital Worker: The restaurants owner said there was a shot fired at 8:56pm, and he came out to find a man's body lying on the pavement a little to the left of the doorway. We opened the man's wallet, and found your name listed in his address book. We wanted to call you to let you know that Joey Tribbiani's condition is critical, and he is currently in the intensive care section of the Hospital.  
  
Rachel: Was anyone else there...when they found him.  
  
Hospital Worker: No, the restaurant owner said that the shooter must have run off after firing at Mr. Tribbiani  
  
Rachel [so softly that no one could here her, a tone of disgust is sensed in her voice]: Ross.  
  
Hospital Worker: I'm sorry, what?  
  
Rachel [hastily]: Nothing, nothing  
  
Hospital Worker: Okay, well we just wanted to let you know. We also need you to come down and fill out some forms regarding Mr. Tribbiani's health, is that alright?  
  
Rachel: Yea...yea that's fine...I'll be down there as soon as I can.  
  
Hospital Worker: Thank you very much.  
  
Rachel hung up the phone, almost in a trance. Ross had shot Joey. Her Joey. No, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. She had to get down to that hospital and find out for herself. She glanced down at what she was wearing. Joey's sweatpants and his Knicks sweatshirt. It didn't matter; she just needed to get down there as soon as possible.  
  
She ran out the door, only stopping to put on her shoes and lock the door. She kept running: down the stairs, out the door. She didn't bother to hail a cab. It was faster to walk. There was a crack of thunder, and then the heavens opened up, unleashing a mass of rain onto the city of New York, and Rachel. The weather seemed appropriate for an evening such as this. The rain only pushed Rachel to move faster. As she ran, the events of that evening started to hit her. Joey. Shot at. Might die. In the intensive care section. She gasped, as the tears began to pour out of her eyes, mixing with the rain. She tripped and fell over flat on the ground, slipping in the rain and knocking her leg hard against a metro bus sign. She got up, and kept running, ignoring the gash that had appeared on her leg from the sign post, and the bruise forming around her eye. She finally reached the hospital, shoved open the door, and ran to the receptionist desk. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Receptionist: Hello  
  
Rachel [sniffing]: Hi, could you please tell me where Joey Tribbiani is?  
  
Receptionist: Certainly. Room 117 in the Intensive Care section.  
  
Rachel: Thank you.  
  
She walked away quickly with a purpose to reach that room if it was the last thing she did. In this determination she did not hear the receptionist calling out that her leg was bleeding, and she needed to get someone to see to it. Rachel finally reached Room 117, her heart pounding as if it would leap out of her chest at any moment. She raised her hand, and gently knocked on the door, praying to god that this would all be some kind of mistake and this was a different Joey. The doctor opened the door. Doctor: Hello, I'm Doctor Warner. You must be...  
  
Rachel: Rachel...can I see Joey?  
  
Doctor: Yes, but he hasn't woken up yet, so just sit quietly by his bed...maybe talk to him a little.  
  
Rachel: Sure.  
  
She walked into the room as Doctor Warner walked out. She gasped loudly when she saw Joey's body connected to all those tubes and wires. This was her Joey, but it didn't look like him at all. Rachel started to cry again, but softer than before. She moved a chair over so it was next to the bed. She stroked the side of Joeys face with one hand, noticing a bruise on his forehead where he must have hit it after falling over from the shot. She saw the bandages wrapped over his chest where the bullet was removed. He looked so helpless lying their amidst the clean, white hospital sheets, in a blue hospital gown. This wasn't the strong man who was always there for her. It was her turn to be there for him now.  
  
Rachel: Joey, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you there with Ross. I should have insisted on staying, I was so stupid to leave you. Then none of this would have happened, god why did I leave!!! This is all my fault!  
  
Then she dissolved into tears again, picking up Joey's hand and holding it to her cheek.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Rachel was exhausted. The doctors had come in, cleaned out the cut on her leg, bandaged her up, and told her that her eye would heal in a few days. They had told her what they knew about Joey's condition, and it wasn't looking good for her hero. She gave the bed that Joey was lying in a once over. It was a good-sized bed, and Joey was only taking up about three quarters of it, leaving her the last quarter. She could easily fit there. She got up quietly out of her chair, and slid gently on to the bed so as not to disturb Joey. She lay on her side, her arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close to her as she lay their shivering, unsure of what their future held. The next thing she knew it was 8am, and the nurses had cleaned up the room, and placed Rachel's jacket neatly on the hook that was on the door. She was still exhausted, so after looking over at Joey for a minute, she closed her eyes again.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Monica: I cannot believe that Ross would do something like this.  
  
Chandler: I know, this is so terrible.  
  
Phoebe: Yea, I kinda had a sense that something like this would happen though, I had a bad feeling in my gut last night when I was going to bed...and then this morning when I got the phone call.  
  
Phoebe bit down on her lip.  
  
Chandler: Its okay Pheebs, we're all feeling a little bit shocked and shaken. Monica: God I hope he wakes up, and not just for our sake, look at Rachel.  
  
All three turned too look at Rachel; she was lying very close to Joey: her arm laying across him, her hair fanning out against the pillow, and her face looking pale and distraught with the grief from the accident.  
  
Chandler: Yea I know. You know, I think we shouldn't be too concerned about Rachel not returning Joey's love for her. We have our answer lying right their on the hospital bed. Look at her devotion.  
  
They noticed that Rachel was still in her damp clothes, her hair that was fanning out on the pillow was also damp, and then their eyes drifted down to her leg.  
  
Monica: Oh my god! Look at that gash on her leg!  
  
Just then Rachel rolled over, and Monica caught a glimpse of her black eye.  
  
Monica: And her eye! How did she do that...  
  
Chandler: Did the doctors say they knew who had done it? Have they had any police investigations at the site of that attack? Do you know if they have interviewed anyone?  
  
Monica: They don't know who did it, the police said there was no evidence at the site of the attack because the rain washed most of it away, and they were going to talk to Rachel this morning I think.  
  
At the sound of her name being said, Rachel suddenly sat up, first looking at Joey, and then after realizing that he was still asleep, looked to the other side of the bed, and saw the faces of Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe looking down at her and Joey. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Monica: Sorry Rach, we didn't mean to wake you  
  
Rachel: No...its okay Mon...I don't mind...  
  
She said this while sitting up slowly, and turning around so her legs were hanging off the side of the bed.  
  
Monica: I can't believe this happened...  
  
Rachel: I know...well I guess I can't really believe any of this is happening  
  
Monica: What do you mean Rach?  
  
Rachel: Well, you guys should probably sit down, there's a lot of stuff I need to say.  
  
Rachel began to recount the events from the time she left Ross's apartment, to the current moment when they were sitting in the hospital room.  
  
Rachel [finishing up the story]: ...anyway, I'm really sorry Mon, but I'm almost positive that Ross was the one responsible for this, and I know that you're his sister, but I just...I hate him so much right now!  
  
Monica [taking a deep breath]: Its okay Rach, you don't have to be sorry about the way you feel. I don't particularly have strong feelings of love towards Ross right now...and I'm not really sure why he would take such strange actions...he is just a totally different person right now.  
  
Rachel [shyly]: There's one other thing...  
  
Chandler [knowingly, with a small smile]: I think we already know Rach...  
  
Rachel [surprised]: Really?  
  
Phoebe: Yea...it's totally obvious, the way that you rushed all the way down to the hospital for him, oblivious to the huge gash on your leg and your black eye, just to see if this one person was okay. Then you stay all night with him, and lie next to him with that protective position. If that's not love between you two...I don't know what it is. And the fact that Joey was willing to take on Ross in one of his crazy moods...that shows amazing devotion and protection for you.  
  
Rachel: You think...I mean...I wasn't really sure if he still loved me...but when we were dancing last night...everything just...I don't know, felt right.  
  
They four are interrupted by loud beeps from the heart monitor that Joey is hooked into.  
  
Rachel [bursting into tears, almost hysterical]: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!? WHAT'S GOING ON, SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!!!  
  
Chandler [yelling into the hallway]: WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Dr. Warner comes running down the hall after hearing his yell.  
  
Dr. Warner: Okay, let's see here...  
  
Rachel [still yelling and crying, although not aware that she is]: DOCTOR, YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!!! ARE WE LOSING HIM, IS HE GOING TO...  
  
Dr. Warner: Rachel, right?  
  
Rachel nods.  
  
Dr. Warner: Rachel, he's going to be just fine. The beeping of this heart monitor signals that his heartbeat is speeding up, which in this case is a good thing. It means that he's getting closer to waking up possibly.  
  
Rachel [while breathing out quickly in relief]: Oh thank god  
  
She said this while falling backwards a little bit in relief, Chandler catching her and giving her a small hug, and sitting her down on the chair.  
  
Chandler: Thanks Dr. Warner, we appreciate that.  
  
Dr. Warner: No problem. Oh, Rachel, the police would like to know when it would be possible to question you.  
  
Rachel: Umm... maybe we could do it tomorrow afternoon, I...I just don't feel up to it today.  
  
Dr. Warner: That's perfectly understandable, I'll let them know.  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
Dr. Warner leaves the room.  
  
Monica [looking at her watch]: Darn it! Chandler, we have that lunch appointment with the adoption agency lady! Rach...we hate leaving you at a time like this...  
  
Rachel: Don't worry guys! I'll be fine, I've got Pheebs! Go get yourself a baby!  
  
Chandler [smiling, and gives Rachel a kiss on the top of her head]: Thanks Rach, we'll see you later.  
  
Monica gives Rachel a hug as she makes her way out with Chandler.  
  
Phoebe: So...it just looks like you and me...  
  
Rachel: Yep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Phoebe: Rachel, can I tell you something?  
  
Rachel: Yea, sure, go ahead Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: You remember when I told you that you and Ross were "lobsters"  
  
Rachel [swallowing uncomfortably]: Yea Pheebs..but  
  
Phoebe: Oh don't worry! It's not like that! No, I just wanted to say...that sometimes I can be wrong with my predictions. The more I've thought about it lately, you and Ross just never seemed to fit right, there always seemed to be something missing, and I could never really put my finger on it until right now. Sure, Ross said he loved you, he said he loved you since he saw you in high school. But he didn't fall in love with you. He fell in love with his image of you. This perfect, flawless image of you that somehow you never really seemed to live up to. All the time you were going out, you kept fighting, having relationship problems. Ross didn't get it; he didn't really know why you were fighting. He just thought it was something everybody went through. But you were fighting because of this image; you weren't it, and subconsciously I think Ross kind of realized it, but didn't want to. He wanted to go along with the whole "Oh Ross and Rachel are made for each other" theory. Your story was made out to be this fairytale. Boy sees girl in high school, boy falls in love, girl doesn't love boy, then years later they get together. Seems to fit, yet somehow it doesn't. Joey loves you for who you are, your positive points, and your flaws. He has no misconceptions, no set images of how he wants you to be. And that was what was missing when you were with Ross. Joey and you are the real lobsters in this group, and I just don't know why it took so long for everyone to see it.  
  
Rachel [her eyes are teared up, although no tears have actually fallen, she sniffs as she says this]: Wow...Phoebe...that really means a lot to me...that was such a beautiful speech...thank you so much  
  
Phoebe [smiling]: No problem Rach, that's what I've believed for some time now, there just wasn't really a right time for me to say it.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of sheets rustling, and Rachel whipped her head around quickly just in time to see Joey stirring, his eyes fluttering between being open and closed.  
  
Rachel [whispered, as she walked over to the bed sitting down on it]: Hey...Joey, are you awake?  
  
Joey [groggily, his eyes still fluttering open and then back to closed]: Mhm...yea 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Rachel [her eyes light up, she turns to Phoebe]: He's awake! Oh my god this is amazing!  
  
Phoebe: Shh, Rach, you don't want to be to loud  
  
Rachel: Oh yeah, sorry Joe  
  
Joey [slightly more awake]: It's okay Rach...I don't mind, its good to hear your voice  
  
Rachel [smiling for the first time in the past few hours]: You don't know how good it is to hear yours. [Her face turns more serious, her eyes filling with tears yet again] Joey, I never should have left you last night, Ross was in such an awful mood, I shouldn't have just walked away, I should have stayed. I'm such a terrible person; all of this is my fault. I never should have put you in the position of having to take me in, and putting your safety in jeopardy...this is just all my fault, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
  
She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were welling in her bright blue eyes. Joey pushed himself up so he was sitting, grimacing a little as he felt a slight pain in his chest.  
  
Joey [very seriously, looking straight into Rachel's eyes]: Rachel, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Ross would have confronted me either way at some point. I've told you this before, and I'll tell you again. I love living with you Rach, it is no hardship for me, and if anything it is a privilege to live with you again. And last night, you were just doing what I told you to do, which was to go home and put yourself out of danger. The last thing I needed was to see you get hurt like this [gesturing to his chest].  
  
Rachel [still teary eyed and sniffling trying to hold back]: Thanks honey that really means a lot to me. Can I?  
  
Joey: Sure  
  
Rachel turned around so her legs were up on the bed, and gave Joey a gentle hug, not wanting to squeeze his chest too tight. He hugged her back, and the feel of his arms around her again made her tears let loose. They sat there, their arms around each other, Joey slowly rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's back, and Rachel crying on his shoulder. Phoebe smiled; her theory had just been proved. Sitting right there in front of her were two people who could not be more well suited for each other.  
  
"I would have given you all of my heart, But there's someone who's torn it apart And he's taken just all that I have But if you wanna try to love again Baby I'll try to love again but I know, The first cut is the deepest Baby I know The first cut is the deepest When it comes to being lucky he's cursed When it comes to loving me he's worse" -Sheryl Crow The First Cut is the Deepest  
  
Just then Monica and Chandler rushed in, seeing Rachel and Joey in their embrace, glanced over at Phoebe, who was looking down at them with a smile, and a glint of "I told you so" in her eyes.  
  
Phoebe [mouthing very softly]: Let's give them a few minutes alone  
  
Monica nodded, and pushed Chandler out of the room in front of her, Phoebe following behind and shutting the door. Rachel jumped when hearing the sound of the door shutting echo in the white hospital room. She pulled back from Joey and looked into his dark brown eyes, as he looked into her blue ones. She sniffed, and Joey brushed a piece of her hair back from her face.  
  
Rachel: Joey...I...I thought we had lost you, I was so worried. When I got the phone call from the hospital worker...I didn't believe her, I had to come down and see for myself. I was running and running, and then there was a huge thunderstorm. [She started crying again, choking on her words] And I was trying to get to you as quickly as I could...and, and then I tripped and I fell [her tears taking over her speech] and .....I got her......and I saw you......hooked up to all those wires....and machines...and then it started beeping....and I thought....you were leaving...and I never got to tell you any of the things I wanted to tell you.....but then here you are.....  
  
Joey: Wait...you fell? Are you okay? What happened? Oh my god I didn't even notice your eye! Rach...  
  
Rachel [laughing a little, seeing how much he cared]: I'm fine Joey; I just have this cut on my leg [Joey gasped as he saw the huge bandage covering the deep gash on her leg] and my eye, of course, as you can see.  
  
He reached over and touched the place around her eye where it was black and blue, tracing it with his fingers...  
  
Rachel: Joey  
  
Joey: Yea  
  
Rachel: There was something that I wanted to tell you. When you first told me you were falling in love with me...I wasn't really ever sure of how I felt about you...until now...I'm pretty sure I return those feelings Joey.  
  
Joey [breathless]: Are you serious?  
  
Rachel [smiling]: Yes. I-I love you Joey, and when I was sitting here thinking you were gone I just kept thinking of how I never got to tell you that...I never want to leave you Joey  
  
Joey: I never want to leave you either Rach. I love you too, so much, you have no idea how hard it was to see you at the apartment, hurting like you were; I just wanted to take you in my arms, take you away to our own world where you could never get hurt, by anyone.  
  
He leaned in, his lips brushing hers, as she put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him with his arms around his waist. They are now kissing more enthusiastically, more passion is involved, and soon Joey has pulled Rachel all the way onto his lap, holding her so tightly to his body, as if he would die if she were not any closer.  
  
Phoebe [to Monica and Chandler]: See I told you two, they are totally meant to be  
  
Monica: They do look pretty sweet together  
  
Chandler: Yea 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Joey has been discharged from the hospital a week ago, and his wound has now healed, after Rachel changing his bandages for him every day. Joey and Rachel were questioned by the police, and after figuring out that Ross was the one who shot Joey, Ross is now in jail for a while. Joey and Rachel are now having a relationship, but have not slept together yet, as Joey wasn't declared healed until today.  
  
Joey [as he walks in the door]: So...they told me that my wound has healed nicely, and I should be fine now, no more changing those bandages!  
  
Rachel: Haha, that's great Joe! I think this calls for a celebratory dinner!  
  
Joey [smiling]: Sounds great Rach  
  
He gives her a peck on the cheek as he heads into his bedroom. About half an hour later, Rachel has laid the table with two candles and a dinner that Monica helped her cook...well she said she "helped." More like Monica cooked the whole thing herself.  
  
Rachel: Joey, you can come out now!  
  
Joey emerges from his bedroom, wearing a grey sweater and khaki pants, and smells great of aftershave.  
  
Joey: Rach, this all looks fantastic Rachel: Thanks. Now sit down, let's get this celebration started!  
  
Once they have finished dinner, Joey can't stop thinking about how fabulous Rachel looks in that black skirt and pink shirt.  
  
Joey: You know, Rach, I think tonight would be a good night to, well, you know  
  
Rachel [smiling slyly]: I think so too...  
  
Joey: You wanna move this into my bedroom?  
  
Rachel: You bet  
  
She followed him into his bedroom, where he shut the door behind him with his foot (like in the Barbados episode!!!) and pulled her gently to him, kissing her with such overwhelming passion that Rachel felt herself going a little faint. She began to get more involved in the kiss, as he kissed her hard and then soft, and then hard again. She felt his hands running up and down her back, her whole body tingling all over with the pleasure she derived from it. Suddenly he stopped, leaving her wanting so much more as he picked her up and laid her softly on the bed, as he crawled above her.  
  
He pulled her up so she was sitting, and slowly eased her top over her head, her whole body getting ripples of pleasure as he pulled the fabric over her chest. Then he moved onto her bra, which he skillfully unhooked and slid over her head. He moved down to lower areas, where he reached behind Rachel, unzipping her skirt, grazing her lower back as he did so. He then pulled the skirt down off her legs, throwing it behind him, onto the floor. Finally, he had reached her black, lace panties. Rachel was getting more and more impatient as he undressed her, her body writhing with anticipation. The underwear was the last straw; he slid it so slowly down her skin, she felt his hot hand against her bare thighs, until finally, when she thought she could bare it no longer, they were off. Joey unzipped his pants, pulled off his shirts and then his boxer shorts, tossing them all carelessly on the floor. He lay on top of her, kissing every part of her, running his hands up and down her body, feeling the contours of it. Rachel sat up, grasping on to Joey's shoulders as he pulled her onto his laptop, running his hands up and down her back, she tingled every time he reached her buttocks. She pressed her bare breasts up against his chest, as he hugged her to him, kissing behind her neck, lifting her hair up as she leaned in for another kiss hungrily.  
  
Joey: Are you ready?  
  
Rachel: Mhm  
  
He lowered her back down onto the bed, positioning himself over her, slowly sliding himself into her as she moaned, holding onto the bed posts. It felt so good to be joined with him as one person, just as it should be. Two people together, forever joined as one. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
A month later...  
  
Minister: ...do you, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, take Rachel Karen Green to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? Joey [smiles]: I do.  
  
He slid the wedding band onto his new wife's finger.  
  
Minister: And do you, Rachel Karen Green, take Joseph Francis Tribbiani to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?  
  
Rachel [smiling widely, her blue eyes brimming with tears]: I do.  
  
She then slid the wedding band onto her new husband's finger.  
  
Minister: Then, by the power vested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.  
  
Joey leaned in and gave Rachel a sweet kiss on the lips, as they turned and walked down the aisle, joined in holy matchimony, forever, binds that no other could break, as their love for one another was so strong.  
  
Phoebe: See, they're lobsters!  
  
Monica: Yep, they'll be together forever, no doubt about it  
  
Chandler: Boy, I've never seen Joey so happy, I'm so glad he finally got to marry his one, first true love.  
  
I was fretting last night  
  
Lost out in the cold  
  
Couldn't see the light  
  
Then she opened up the door  
  
I came in from the dark  
  
Fell into her arms  
  
Just in time  
  
Now I know that I  
  
Left the past behind  
  
We'll let it go  
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
There's a look in her eyes  
  
Makes me feel alright  
  
Lights the perfect sky  
  
That I couldn't see before  
  
That she helped me to find  
  
Now that I've seen her shine  
  
I know I'll never be alone  
  
Cause now I know that I  
  
Have love I can't deny  
  
I won't let it go  
  
Clay Aiken "Perfect Day"  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, I know I had a good time writing it so please give me some more reviews...I should be posting a new story sometime soon...it takes place when Joey and Rachel are in their senior year in high school...let me know if that sounds good 


End file.
